Wish upon a star
by PrettyInPinkGrl
Summary: Flashforward to sophmore year. Its the eve of Lizzie's sixteenth birthday, and tradgedy strikes. She realizes who the perfect guy is for her. But is it too late? Short story G/L Some fluff mostly drama. R&R!


I had inspiration so I decided to write this short Lizzie fic. I really hope you like it, but if you dont then lay it on me, just please be constructive...and well...gentle. lol. I dont do short fics too often, so I hope its ok? Actually its like my second one that only is one chapter *urges to make it longer then just one enstallment* nooo musnt! ahh!.. Warning! Sweet fluff all over the place! So if you get sick of sugar easily, I suggest that you dont read this. lol. Anyways I hope you like it and please remember to reply! PLEASE?!  
  
Oh and check out my other stories, 'Unexpected love', and 'I'm a Survivor'. If you like this, you'll LOVE those.  
  
*************************************************************************** Title: Wish upon a star  
  
Rating: PG for swearing, and mentions of sexual content.  
  
Song: Looking through your eyes- by LeAnn Rimes  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire. If I did, Gordo and Lizzie would have been together a long time ago. NOT AT THE END OF THE FRICKEN SERIES!  
  
And I dont own Hayden Christensen or star wars. I wish I did though (I mention it, and him once)  
  
Note: Some themes borrowed from a story, I have heard.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and everything was right in the world. Lizzie awoke on the best day of the year, at least in her opinion, May 14th, the day of her birthday.  
  
The first day of the rest of her life, the day she turned sixteen.  
  
Why so important? She had only made the biggest descision of her life yesterday. The descision that she would tell the guy she loved about her feelings. This guy was perfect for her, but she had always been too dumb to realize it. Thats me, Lizzie thought to herself. Ditzy McGuire. He had been right under her nose, practically her entire life! Who was she talking about? Why Gordo of course! David Gordon had to be the most amazing guy she had ever met. But why would he want her? She realized a long time ago, that he had a crush on her back in eight grade. But now, she was a sophmore in high school! Almost a junior! 3 years had passed, and he probably had gotten over the little infatuation, he had with her a long time ago. Lizzie looked in her closet and found her new pair of sparkly jean capris, and her black button-up tank top. She heated up, her crimping iron, tapping her foot impatiently against the cold surface of the bathroom floor.  
  
When had it happened? When had she fallen in love with Gordo? It could have been any time. It could have been on that fateful night where he had given her the kiss...it could have been anywhere between there and now...it could have even been before Rome!  
  
All Lizzie knew, was the moment that she realized it was yesterday. Yesterday night.  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
"Mike...Mike what are you saying?" Lizzie gulped, looking at her then boyfriend Mike Durak. He ran his hands through his sandy blonde hair sighing. His blue eyes were clouded with doubt and sadness, and besides that they were bloodshot and it looked like he hadn't gotten any sleep in several days.  
  
"Lizzie." he whispered, taking her hand. "I slept with Karen on Friday..I just couldnt keep it from you. I just couldnt..your too special to me."  
  
She snapped her hand away. "I-If I was so special to me why did you cheat on me with Karen?!" her voice wavered.  
  
"I..I dont know." he sighed.  
  
Lizzie looked up into the sky. The stars were sparkling, oblivious to the tragic moment going on between Lizzie and Mike. I just wish...I wish someone would love me, for real, Lizzie thought to herself, tears overflowing down her face.  
  
She turned to face Mike, who looked like he was about to cry himself.  
  
"Lizzie....I-I'm so sorry." he whispered hoarsely, gently wiping a tear from her face.  
  
"Don't be sorry." she said coldly looking down. "You made your choice. You chose Karen--now go be with her."  
  
"Lizzie dont say that. I don't love her. I love you."  
  
"No you don't Mike!" Lizzie exclaimed, getting up from the cold bench quickly. "If you loved me then you wouldn't have cheated on me with someone else. Its over."  
  
She started walking in the direction of the parking lot.  
  
"Lizzie don't go." Mike whispered.  
  
Lizzie turned around. His blue eyes, still stood out in the darkness and she could see the pleading look he gave her. Maybe he deserved another chance...? she hesitated.  
  
No. She told herself. You deserve better. Lizzie sighed, and turned around walking out of Grundel park, and out of his life.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Lizzie sighed walking beside the road. A red car sped by, beside her splashing her with a puddle lying near to the edge of the sidewalk. Lizzie shrieked, with horror, quickly examining her outfit for stains. Her ivory jacket was covered in brown, as was her jeans. Great, she thought to herself. The perfect day to wear white. She continued walking, staring into the night sky wondering and pondering her existence. Why hadn't she just got a ride home with Mike? She could have easily excepted his offer to drive her home, but she hadn't. Why not? Maybe it was hurt, maybe it was fear, maybe it was even pride. All she knew, was that she didn't want to be in a car with HIM.  
  
Maybe she should stop at the next pay phone and call her mom?  
  
Yes, her mom would come pick her up. Lizzie went through her purse for change. The only money she had on her right now. A quarter and dime. Just enough for the phone.  
  
She grabbed it from the purse but struggled to get a grasp. Her handling failed, and the money fell to the ground rolling down the hill-sidewalk. Lizzie raced after it, feeling stupid for chasing after something that was so invisible to drivers. Maybe they thought she was crazy. Maybe she was. "Oh no!" she screamed. Her money had rolled into the sewer vent. She scrambled to the edge, wondering if there was any way she could get it back. No, it was dark and obviously gone.  
  
Shit. She thought to herself. Shit, shit! Could her day get any worse?  
  
Tears clouded her vision and escaped down her cheek. Her life is over. There wasn't anything good in the world to live for anymore.  
  
All of a sudden she heard a beep in the distance. Oh, great. Now some scum was trying to pick her up. She watched a blue jeep get closer, pulling in beside her.  
  
Fucking loser, she thought. She stuck her middle finger in the air with a scowl.  
  
"Well, thats not very nice." A familiar voice said from the drivers seat. The window unrolled. A brown haired boy, smiled at her. It was Gordo.  
  
"Gordo!" Lizzie choked out, the tears still pouring down her cheek.  
  
As soon, as he saw her discheveled appearance, and swollen eyes, his smile turned into a frown. He stopped the car, and got out, swiftly.  
  
"What happened?" he asked, his eyes filled with concern.  
  
Lizzie started sobbing again.  
  
"Oh Gordo! Im ugly. So ugly!"  
  
He grabbed her for a hug, holding her close to his body.  
  
"Shhh. shhh." he hushed her. "Are you alright?"  
  
"No." she sniffled. He wiped the mascara stains from her eyes, and smoothed down her hair, looking at her with worry.  
  
"Here, get in." he offered, bringing her to the other side of his jeep.  
  
He opened the door for her and she climbed in, while he jogged to the other side, getting into the drivers seat. He reached in the back pulling out a red, yellow and blue plaid blanket.  
  
He gave it to her, and sat with a sigh, looking at Lizzie, trying to figure out what was wrong.  
  
"So." he said. "Do you want to talk, now, here or at my house?" he asked.  
  
"Your house." she said quietly.  
  
They drove in silence, and Gordo looked over to Lizzie who was sitting with tears pouring down her cheeks still. It almost broke his heart.  
  
"Dont cry." he pleaded. "I hate seeing you cry." It almost killed him to see Lizzie in pain. And you can bet whoever did this to her would pay.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"So." he said, as he pulled up into his driveway. "My mom and dad are at this conference thing for the weekend. Do you want to come in?"  
  
She nodded quietly. She was being really quiet. Actually, the whole drive here she sat in silence and she wouldnt only answer Gordo with nods or wouldnt answer at all.  
  
He opened the door, taking her hand and leading her into the house, looking back into her swolen eyes and mascara stained cheeks. He was really worried.  
  
To think, he was just driving home from his new girlfriend, Jessica's house, thinking of Lizzie. She was a blonde pretty girl, and he suspected, that his subconciousness was trying to find a replacement for Lizzie. But there was none. Sure, she might of liked him for a second in Rome, but that had changed, when back home she basically pretended everything was the same and never treated him any differently then before.  
  
All he knew was that he didn't care about the other girls. He wanted Lizzie.  
  
He led her to the couch, grabbed the kleenex box from the coffee table, and took her hand. "What happened?" he whispered, searching for something, anything in her eyes that would tell him that she was okay now.  
  
She started. "M-Mike and me were in the park."  
  
He knew it! That jerk of a boyfriend of hers. He never liked that guy.  
  
"He was distant..a-and I asked him why. He told me he slept with Karen." she gulped down tears and he waited patiently. The last thing she needed was him interrupting her every five seconds. "I told him it was over, and I started walking. He offered me a ride but I was stupid--I didnt want to be around him so I walked. Then I got splashed by a car...and and..I was going to call my mom but I dropped the only money I had and it fell down the sewer. And...yeah..it was horrible Gordo. This was the worst day of my life!" she started crying, and Gordo pulled her into his arms for a hug. "I-I thought he loved me! But he didn't! He wouldn't have cheated on me if he did!"  
  
"That guy." He whispered quietly, with anger. "He doesnt deserve you Lizzie."  
  
"I know." she said quietly. "But did I do anything wrong? Am I that horrible that he had to cheat on me? Am I that undesirable?"  
  
You couldnt be farther from the truth.  
  
"No Lizzie! No! This guy is a loser. He doesnt know what a good catch is if, she was in front of his face. He so doesnt deserve you." Gordo spat.  
  
It took everything inside Gordo not to drive to that guy's house and beat the living fucking pulp out of him. But no, Lizzie needed him. He pulled her into another hug. She needed him tonight.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
*END OF FLASHBACK*  
  
Lizzie sighed. Gordo was so sweet to her that day, when she truly needed him. Thats when she realized that she loved him. He would NEVER do what Mike did to her that day.  
  
So she loved him, but did he love her? He had Jessica, his new girlfriend.  
  
She looked at the mirror and shrugged. She looked fine..nothing special.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
"Happy Birthday Lizzie!" her mom beamed as Lizzie walked down the stairs into the kitchen.  
  
"Morning mom." Lizzie smiled weakly.  
  
"Happy birthday sweetie." her dad smiled, looking up from his paper.  
  
"Yeah..happy birthday frizz-head." Matt smirked.  
  
"Thanks toad-breath." Lizzie glared at her brother. "You have to be the best brother ever. Not." she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Matt. Not today." her mother warned. "Lizzie, here I made your favourite breakfast. Chocolate chip pancakes!"  
  
"Thanks mom." Lizzie sighed, as she picked at the pancakes nibbling a couple of bites.  
  
"Whats wrong?" her mom asked.  
  
"Not hungry." Lizzie stated.  
  
"Hmmm..are you sure? Something you want to talk about honey?"  
  
"Nope." Lizzie stood up. "I'm gonna go meet Miranda and Gordo at the Digital Bean. See you later mom."  
  
"Bye honey, have fun. Oh!" her mom exclaimed. "Do you have any plans for tonight?" she asked.  
  
"Nahh." Lizzie shrugged. "Maybe see a movie with Miranda and Gordo."  
  
"Well, come home for supper. I'll make your favourite. Spaghetti. Gordo and Miranda are welcome too."  
  
"Okay, thanks mom."  
  
"Bye sweetie." her mom gave a puzzled smile. "Whats wrong with her?" she asked Sam.  
  
"Maybe she doesn't know what movie to see." Sam shrugged.  
  
Jo sighed. "No, its more then that. I just hope she's alright."  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Lizzie spent the day shopping with Miranda. Gordo had something to do. Lizzie was hurt..maybe he didn't want to spend time with her? She explained everything to Miranda, who was apalled. Miranda even decided to get her cousin that was visiting to go kick his ass.  
  
That made Lizzie happy.  
  
"Mmm. Lets go home for spaghetti now." Miranda smiled. "I'm craving it."  
  
"Okay, but what after?" she asked.  
  
"Uhhhh..." Miranda looked around nervously. "I dunno we can find Gordo and see the new Star wars flick or something. I've been dying to see that..Hayden Christensen is such a babe."  
  
"Agreed." Lizzie nodded. "A total ten!"  
  
"Lets go home then." Miranda suggested. "Im dying of hunger."  
  
"You always are." Lizzie giggled.  
  
"True." Miranda nodded. "But lets go anyways."  
  
********************************************************************  
  
"Mom!" Lizzie called as she walked into the house. Everything was quiet and all the lights were out.  
"Hmm..where is everyone?" Miranda asked. A touch of humour was in her voice.  
  
"Lets turn on the lights..its dark in here." she switched on the lights and everyone popped out. All her new friends, Gordo, her mom and dad, Matt and Lanny, her neighbours, and some of her cousins. Ethan Craft, and Kate Saunders who, Lizzie was actually okay friends with now.  
  
"SUPRISE!!!" they yelled.  
  
"Oh. My. God." Lizzie laughed nervously.  
  
"Happy Birthday Lizzie!" they all exclaimed.  
  
"Thank you." Lizzie squealed. "Aww this is so sweet. I had no idea!"  
  
"Thats the idea." Miranda smiled, throwing her arms around Lizzie.  
  
"Thanks Miranda, your the best friend ever."  
  
"Hey!" Gordo exclaimed. "What about me!"  
  
"You too!" Lizzie grinned throwing her arms around him also.  
  
"No..." he gulped for air, jokingly. "Ahhh! Too tight! Help!"  
  
Lizzie laughed. Maybe some people did love her.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"So." Gordo said, as he sat beside Lizzie on the porch. "How was your birthday?"  
  
"Pretty good." Lizzie smiled. "Thanks to you."  
  
"No problem!" Gordo grinned.  
  
"For a moment there, I thought you ditched me for like Jessica or something."  
  
Gordo was silent for a second. "We broke up." he said quietly.  
  
"What?! Why?!"  
  
"I dunno, things really weren't working out. I was using her for a replacement for someone else, you know?"  
  
"Yeah, I've done that before." Lizzie sighed quietly, not noticing Gordo's reference to her. She noticed Gordo staring at her, and she laughed. He laughed too.  
  
She looked up into the sky. It was beautiful and clear again. Imagine, last night, she looked up in the sky, with tears in her eyes, full of hurt. They had seemed to be mocking her. Tonight, she looked up into them full of hope and happiness, with laughter in her eyes. They were encouraging her. Lizzie's head was spinning with thoughts. Maybe it was fate, she decided.  
  
Fate that she had walked home that night, fate that she lost her money, and Gordo came and found her. Otherwise, maybe she wouldn't know that she was in love with him now.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts." Gordo said quietly, suprising her. She had forgot that he was beside her.  
  
Lizzie blushed. "Just thinking about fate." she whispered.  
  
"Oh." he said quietly. Suddenly she felt a presence beside her. Gordo was sitting closer to her then he was before...or was it her imagination. It must have been. "So." he said. "Wanna wish upon a shooting star with me?"  
  
"Thats so childish." Lizzie chuckled.  
  
"Not really." he shrugged with a grin.  
  
"Well okay." Lizzie nodded. She squeezed her eyes shut and wished with all her might.  
"So." Gordo looked at her with curiosity. "What did you wish for?"  
  
Lizzie hesitated with a sigh, and looked him in the eyes. His beautiful eyes. So different from Mikes. They were pretty much the same colour...brilliant blue. But something was different between them. Mike's eyes were clouded with doubt and fear, they made her feel nervous and angry. Gordo's eyes seemed to soothe her and make her feel like she was the most special person in the world.  
  
"For what?" he repeated.  
  
She took a deep breath and managed two words.  
  
"For courage."  
  
"Courage?" Gordo asked, confused. "For wha--"  
  
Lizzie cut him off. With her mouth.  
  
She pulled his face to hers and kissed her with all the urgency she felt.  
  
As they kissed, a song played softly in the backround.  
  
**************SONG************************  
  
~*Look at the sky, tell me what do you see  
  
Just close your eyes and describe it to me  
  
The Heaven's are sparkling with starlight tonight  
  
That's what I see through your eyes  
  
I see the Heaven's each time that you smile  
  
I hear your heartbeat just go on for miles  
  
And suddenly I know my life is worthwhile  
  
That's what I see through your eyes*~  
  
*********************  
  
~*Here in the night, I see the sun  
  
Here in the dark, our two hearts are one  
  
It's out of our hands, we can't stop what we have begun  
  
And love just took me by surprise  
  
Looking through your eyes.*~  
  
***********************  
  
~*I look at myself, instead I see eyes  
  
Whoever I am, now it feels like enough  
  
And I see a girl who is learning to trust  
  
That's who I see through your eyes*~  
  
***********************  
  
~*Here in the night, I see the sun  
  
Here in the dark, our two hearts are one  
  
It's out of our hands, we can't stop what we have begun  
  
And love just took me by surprise  
  
Looking through your eyes.*~  
  
*************************  
  
~*And there are some things we don't know  
  
Sometimes a heart just needs to grow  
  
And there is so much of us I remember  
  
Underneath the open sky, with you forever*  
  
********************  
  
~*Here in the night, I see the sun  
  
Here in the dark, our two hearts are one  
  
It's out of our hands, we can't stop what we have begun  
  
And love just took me by surprise  
  
Looking through your eyes.  
  
Looking through your eyes. *~  
  
********************END OF SONG********************  
  
She needed someone to love her, like she loved him. And he did. As he kissed her back, she realized that he really did.  
  
And thats all she needed.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
So what did you think? Did you like? I kinda made it longer then I wanted but ah, well what can ya do? I would write a sequel, but I dont think I can with this one. For one, I like where I left it, and for two, I dont know what I could really do with this. Anyways please let me know with any comments or any creative criticism what you think. I would really love to hear from you. Thanks so much! Kisses ~Amanda  
  
PS: Dont frown. You never know who's falling in love with your smile. 


End file.
